esto no es una pesadilla
by dramberg
Summary: se muestra como el amor puede surgir de un milagro ya que no siempre son pensamientos negativos sino que esos pensamientos se pueden convertir en un sueño hecho realidad
1. Chapter 1

Bueno perdon por no actualizar mi historia de acogida enre tus brazos pero aveces me desanime en volver a escribir el fic pero gracias a una persona que ustedes ya saben me dio animos con sus reviews y ahora mi otro fic lo dejare en ahí por ahora pero escribiré esto con ummm…. No se talvez un oneshot o talvez por capítulos bueno les dejo con la pregunta hasta el fin de este fic y empezemos ok , ok.

aclaraciones: pokemon no me pertenece si no ash veria con mas gusto a serenay ahora comenzemos con el fic.

Esto no es una pesadilla

Bueno la historia comienza cuando nuestros 4 heroes : ash,serena,clemont,Bonnie ellos estaban yendo al siguiente perfomance de serena (N.A.: bueno no se si se llamara perfomance , liston o creo que era llave díganme en los reviews) ellos estaban yendo hablando pero notaron algo..

Serena:ummm.. donde esta ash?

Clemont:esta viniendo con nosotros porque?

Serena:donde esta ,no lo veo por ninguna parte?

Bonnie:esta ahí ummm…

En ese momento los tres vieron a ash tirado en el suelo y serena empezó a llorar ya que solo lo vio en una pesadilla:

Pesadilla de serena

Ash y serena estaban caminando alegremente agarrados de la mano , eso era de lo que serena siempre había deseado pero no pudo con esa felicidad por mucho tiempo ya que en ese momento ash se había desmayado pero lo mas curioso y triste era de que ash no despertaba y lo peor no despertaba esa era una pesadilla y en ese momento ella en su sueño empezó a llorar y no paro porque ash seguía sin despertar y en ese momento después de tanto llorar ella se despertó.

Acaba la pesadilla la serena

En ese momento serena tras ver esa escena solo se logra desmayar y después de despertar ella no reconocio el lugar donde estaba pero ella estaba en un hospital y se despierta ella pensó que solo era un sueño pero lo primero que ve es a Bonnie

Bonnie:(alegre) bien serena ya despertaste aunque….

Serena:(un poco deprimida)aunque que ummmm…..

Bonnie:ash todavía no despierta

Serena:(triste) enserio es la verdad aaa…..

Bonnie:(gritando)serenaaa¡

En ese momeno serena se vuelve a desmayar pero después ella esta soñando

Sueño de serena

Ahí estaba serena ,clemont y Bonnie estaban velando a una persona y ella no supo quien era y preguno a Bonnie quien estaba llorando

Bonnie:(llorando)porque,porque¡

Serena:(confundida)ummm…. Que pasa Bonnie porque lloras?

Bonnie:(sigue llorando) que acaso no sabes de que ash a muerto¡

Serena se quedo petrificada por esas palabras y solo empezó allorar pero con un dolor ella pensó de que esa persona que tanto había amado había muerto pero en ese momento ella intento despertar pero no pudo pensó que era real pero después de unos instantes despertó pero en ahí no vio a Bonnie pero espero un buen momento y entro Bonnie

Bonnie:(alegre)oh que bien serena ya despertaste ¡que bien¡

Serena:(deprimida)umm.. donde esta ash…?

Bonnie:(deprimida de la misma manera)bueno…. El todavía no ha despertado

Serena:(triste)enserio?... tengo que ir a verlo

Bonnie:no puedes hacerlo sigues muy débil como para caminar o ir a verlo mejor sigue durmiendo bien?

En ese momento serena no quiso volver a dormir porque ella pensó que volveria otra de sus pesadillas y se quedo despierta junto con Bonnie y paso como 3 horas y en ese momento serena ya estaba lista para ir al cuarto de ash , fue caminando y vio de que clemont estuvo allí y….

Clemont:si quieres pasa serena pero creo que te decepcionaras al entrar ahí

Serena:porque ummm….

Clemont:(con la cara abajo):bueno tu tendras que averiguarlo…..

En ese momento serena entra al cuarto de ash , pero se lleva una sorpresa ash no estaba despierto y estaba durmiendo pero se vio en un cuaderno de que ash todavía no había despertado después del desmayo que el había sufrido cuando estuvieron yendo al siguiente pueblo pero en ese momento serena cerro la puerta para que nadie la escuchara llorar …

Serena:(llorando)porque , porque¡ no tuvo que ser asi a no ser que también sea una pesadilla si eso puede ser.

En ese momento ella se dio un pequeño pelliscon en el hombro izquierdo pero lo sintió ella misma asi que solo le dolio aun mas porque en ese momento vio de que todavía ash no desperaba y…..

Serena:(sigue llorando)porfavor ash despierta porfavor¡ yo te quiero y quiero que siempre estes a mi lado porque tu siempre me apoyaste en todo momento y me salvaste cuando eramos unos niños y eso fue lo que me gusto de ti ya que ayudabasa cualquier persona que estaba en problemas nunca dudaste en ayudar y por eso yo me enamore de ti porfavor¡ ash despierta quiero amarte no quiero que te separes de mi porfavor¡.

En ese momento ash empieza a abrir poco a poco sus ojos hasta que ve a ella esa persona que le gusto tanto , esa persona que nunca dejo de apoyarlo aunque este en los peores momentos ella siempre estuvo ahí…..

Ash:s…s….se…..sere….seren…serena

Serena:(llorando)ash eres tu?¡

Ash:si soy yo serena

Serena:(llorando de alegría)ash pensé que nunca despertarias pensé,pensé….

Ash:pensaste pero eso no es la realidad y nunca lo será bien

Serena:bueno yo solo quiero decirte una cosa antes…

Ash:que es serena?

Serena:es esto…

En ese momento serena se acerco lo suficiente para besarlo y sus labios chocaron el uno contra el otro y cada uno sintió muchas cosas en ese momento sintió que la felicidad había llegado a el como también a ella ambos se quisieron y solo pudieron disfrutar ese hermoso momento que tanto había deseado que pasara y solo cuando se acabo el tiempo de su aire no tuvieron mas la oportunidad y cuando se separaron…

Ash:serena…te amo y siempre te amare

Serena:yo también y siempre lo hare

Ash:también quiero hacerte una pregunta….

Serena:y cual es…

En ese momento ash besa a serena y después del beso ash le dice la pregunta.

Ash:serena qui…quisieras s….s…ser mi n…..n….no….novia

Serena(llorando)

Ash:umm…porque lloras serena?

Serena:estoy llorando de alegría y no de tristeza

Ash:y eso quiere decir que tu respuesta es un si verdad?

Serena:si ash

En ese momeno ash y serena se quedaron durmiendo en la habitación de ash por un buen tiempo hasta que después de una hora clemont y Bonnie estuvieron viendo a ash como también a serena durmiendo abrazados y se llevaron una gran sorpresa que ninguno tuvo el valor de despertarlos y los dejaron durmiendo pero después de un buen rato y primero se despertó serena y pensó lo primero..

Serena:(pensando)creo que he estado soñando todo ese tiempo creo que eso de que ash sea mi novio fue solo un sueño que me lo imagine.

Hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y vio a ash y vio de que lo que vio no era un sueño sino era la realidad y se lleno de alegría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y en ese momento ash empezó a despertar y vio a serena y le dio un beso de buenos días, pero serena volvió a sentir ese sentimiento que tanto quiso sentir ya que solo lo sintió cuando eran de niños pero esta vez era realidad ash la besaba y…

Ash: buenos días mi amor

Serena:buenos días (pensando)no pensé que era la realidad este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida.

y después de ese buenos días se decidieron levantar y fueron donde estaban sus amigos y se saludaron pero…

Bonnie: estoy alegre de ti serena por fin te declaraste a ash

Serena:(super roja):a… si pensé que todavía no lo sabias

ash solo se quedo callado pero con un rostro super rojo

clemont:bueno quizás se puede ummm…. Decir de que ayer cuando dormían accidenalmente entramos a su cuarto y lo vimos durmiendo abrazados y …

serena:bueno pero ash y yo somos….

Bonnie:(gritando)novios¡

Ash y serena solo se quedaron como rojos al escuchar tal palabra de la rubia pero después de esto ellos empezaron a viajar nuevamente y una amiga que conocieron que le hara a serena le quitara o lo aceptara um…..

Bueno creo que hare un capitulo mas o talvez ummm… nose pero are de que esto sea un poco largo porque el motivo de que empezara a leer los fic de otras personas fue esta pareja asi que creo que le dare mas chance y nos vemos y porfavor a esa persona que no deja de enviar reviews le doy mil gracias ya que esa persona me inspira a seguir siempre con los fanfictions asi que nos vemos la siguiente bye,bye


	2. no recuerdo nada¡¡¡

Hola, um… he recibido sus reviews y me dijeron que lo haga largo porque todo pasaba muy pero muy rápido(enrealidad decían de que era una carrera) bueno pero igual lo acepto porque soy nuevo en esto asi que solo dire gracias bueno me llego inspiración y decidi en colocar a un personaje que quiere a ash y no lo puede aceptar de que serena este con el y el personaje tendra el cabello azul y creo que la conocen y le hara algo a serena y empecemos con el fic ahora.

Aclaraciones:los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen sino ash …bueno no se me ocurre nada pero empecemos con el fic .

Bueno nuestros héroes iban al siguiente pueblo los dos hermanos rubios clemont y bonnie y nuestra pareja que en el dia anterior se había declarado ellos iban abrazados al siguiente perfomance de serena y….

Ash:mi amor vamos rápido asi ya podras asistir al gran festivla para convertirte en la reina de kalos

Serena:claro lo lograre para que seamos felices por siempre pero también tu tienes que esforzarte para ser el campeón de kalos ¿bien?

Ash:claro tu la reina y yo el campeón, bueno vamos

En ese momento ellos cuando estaban logrando llegar vieron a una amiga que conocieron en un concurso de cocina, si ella era miette pero ella estaba viendo como serena abrazaba el brazo de ash y pasa…

Miette:(con muchos celos)hola ash ,serena,clemont,Bonnie

Ash:hola miette

Serena:(con mirada de ganadora)hola miette

Bonnie:hola miette¡

Clemont:hola ummm.. que te pasa

Miette:(con ganas de salir corriendo)no nada porque la pregunta clemont?

Clemont:bueno es que tu cara no esta alegre como siempre

Miette:bueno eso es porque he cambiado mucho(mintiendo)

Ash:y bien miette que haces aquí?

Miette:bueno vine por la llave(llorando internamente)

En ese momento ellos fueron al centro pokemon para alquilar unos cuartos y alquiraron 3 uno para nuestra pareja de ash y serena , otro de los hermanos rubios y el ultimo de miette pero miette se cerro su cuarto y empezó a llorar diciendo:

Miette:(llorando)serena¡ me las pagaras no permitiré que te vayas con mi ash el y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre y tu no puedes arruinar eso serena¡

En ese momento mientras miette estaba formando su plan para que ash dejese de amarla ellos dos estaban teniendo una cita

Ash:vamos serena por ahí hay un lugar donde podemos estar solos

Serena:bien

Cuando llegaron ahí …

Ash:bueno serena te quiero dar algo

Serena:que es ash

Ash:quiero que tomes esto

En ese momento ash saca una caja de su bolsillo la cual contiene un collar con una perla en forma de corazon

Serena:ash, no tienes que darme nada para que sea feliz

Ash:si pero es para que siempre estemos juntos y nada pueda separarnos ¿bien?

Serena:bien, hasta el final

En ese momento para plasmar esa promesa se dieron un tierno beso que duro un tiempo y después de la cita de nuestra pareja ellos volvían abrazados al centro pokemon pero algo malo pasaría en ahí

Miette:(sarcásticamente)hola ya volvieron vamos a cenar

Ash y serena:ahora vamos

Miette:(pensando)bien mi plan va como yo esperaba

En ese momento la comida de nuesra pareja y de miette ya estaba servida , miete vio de un lado al otro para ver si no venia nadie y en ese momento miette coloco una pastilla en la la comida de serena para que no recordara nada de ash y….

Ash:(entrando con serena)bien vamos a comer

Serena:si mi amor

A miette no le gusto eso y solo deseaba de que comiera de lo mas rápido su comida para que ella se olvidara de el.

En ese momento ash y serena como también miette comieron de su comida pero serena lo sintió un poco raro pero no le importo ,después de que ellos habían acabado de comer se fueron a la cama y miette se fue sonriendo porque ella supo de que al dia siguiente serena no recordaría nada de ash .

En el cuarto de ash y serena

Ash:bueno mi amor vamos a dormir

Serena:claro

Cuando se durmieron el efecto de la pastilla estaba surgiendo efecto serena y …

Al dia siguiente

Serena estaba levantándose de la cama y vio de que una persona estaba alado de ella y ella solo pudo gritar

Serena:(gritando)ahhhhhhh¡

Ash:que paso mi amor que pasa

Serena:(pensando)ummmm.. porque me dijo amor?(saliendo de su pensamiento)umm porque me dices asi?

Ash:porque lo preguntas somos novios desde la anterior noche ¿Por qué?

Serena(agarrándose la cabeza)ahhh¡ no recuerdo nada no se quien eres

Ash:se que estas bromeando mi amor

Serena:(sigue agarrándose la cabeza)ahhh¡ mi cabeza

Ash:(preocupado)es la verdad serena?

Serena:(con cara triste)si es enserio

Ash:bueno cámbiate y vamos directo al centro pokemon(N.A:no sean mal pensados de lo que paso en la noche)

En ese momento serena y ash se empiezan a cambiar para ir directamente al centro pokemon cuando serena se esta cambiando ve un collar y se lo coloca pero cuando se lo coloca recuerda muchas cosas como el primer beso que tuvo con ash y lo que le regalo pero las pastillas no le permitían recordar bien asi que lo dejo solo en dudas

Ash:bien serena andando¡

Serena:bien ya vengo ummmm… una pregunta como te llamas?

Ash:no te recuerdas mi nombre?

En ese momento el pensó de que lo que le había pasado a serena no era mentira y tampoco estaba jugando asi que solo se lo dijo

Ash:ash,me llamo ash

Serena:bien ash ya vengo

Ash:(pensando)como hare para que serena recupere su memoria talvez si le doy un beso no ella pensaría otras cosas… bueno solo tendre que esperar a que ella lo recupere

En ese momento serena baja con su ropa de siempre y van caminando al centro pokemon hasa que llegaron y…

Ash:disculpe enfermera puede ver que es lo que le pasa porque ella no se acuerda de nada y cuando intenta recordar solo le duele la cabeza

Enfermera joy:bien

En ese momento le hacen un diagnostico rápido a serena y …

Enfermera joy:no tiene nada pero solo es esperar hasta que ella lo recuerde todo

Ash:bien enfermera gracias

Después de ese momento ash y serena deciden volver al centro pokemon y en ahí los esperan clemont,Bonnie y miete que estaba ya con su cara de siempre y…

Bonnie:que bien ya volivieron no estaban preocupando

Serena:ummm… tu quien eres pequeña

Ash:les tengo que decir algo amigos serena no se acuerda de nadie y no lo hara hasta un buen tiempo dijo la enfermera

Bonnie:ummm…. Entonces no sabes quien soy serena?

Serena:asi es

Miette:(pensando)si mi plan fue un éxito ahora solo falta separarlos de todo esto para que ash se fije en mi y no en ella (hablando a ash) ash me acompañas un momento ahí

Ash:bien

Y en ese momento ash acompaña hasta cierta pero en ese momento serena cuando ve eso empieza a sentir celos nuevamente como la primera vez que paso eso y no le gusto y le jalo a ash de su chaqueta hasta ella y diciendo

Serena:(enojada y jalando a ash)vamos ash

Y lo jalo hasta el centro pokemon

En ese momento serena le hace un sin fín de preguntas a ash preguntando todo sobre ella y el le estaba respondiendo pero en ese momento llego miette(N.A:como odio a este personaje pero que se puede hacer no?)

Miette:(le da un beso en la mejilla)hola ash

Serena:(enojada) que es lo que crees que haces.

Miette:que?,ummmm acaso no se puede

Serena:quitale tus manos a mi ash¡

Miette:tu ash?¡

En ese momento ash vio de que ella estaba recuperando su memoria pero después de tantos grito una dijo:

Miette:resolvamos esto en una batalla pokemon que te parece?

Serena:bien¡

En ese momento ash solo se sentía como el trofeo o el premio que colocan en medio de las competencias asi que no dijo nada y se quedo callado ,cuando miette se fue ….

Ash:ummmm…. Asi que soy tu ash no?

Serena:(roja)bueno no quise decir eso pero algo me dice de que no quiero que te vayas de mi vida y por eso ummmmm… por eso no quiero

En ese momento serena se lanza a llorar en los brazos de ash y en ahí se queda un buen tiempo hasta que se calma y se queda dormida en sus brazos y ash la lleva al cuarto y le deja en la cama y le da un beso de buenas noches…..

Bueno hasta aquí fue el segundo capitulo de este fi casi que solo espero sus correcciones y criticas a algún buen review ustedes solo díganmelo bien bueno hasta el próximo capitulo en la batalla de serena vs miette por el amor de ash bye bye.


	3. siempre e protegere

Hola a todos otra vez perdon por no subir un capitulo nuevo lo de malo es de que no encontraba el tiempo necesario para escribir ya que estoy en tratamiento bueno dejando de eso a lado como no soy muy bueno describiendo las batallas pokemon todavía ´´todavia´´ asi que solo dire el final y decribiendo un poco mas y unas partes que no me gustarían que pase bueno sin mas que decir vamos¡

Después de que serena había llorado ella se había dormido acurrucada en el cuerpo de ash y tuvo una pesadilla que no le agrado tanto….

Pesadilla de serena

Serena caminaba sola por un bosque verde con muchas flores azules y en ese instante vio dos personas que se estaban besando y el chico lo tenia azabache y la chica lo tenia azul y en ese momento no vieron la presencia de serena pero…

Serena:(llorando)porque¡

En ese instante a ellos no les importa eso y deciden seguir con lo del beso pero…..

Fin de la pesadilla de serena

Serena:(hablando en sueños)porque ash(llorando)

En ese momento ash se percata de que serena estaba llorando y decide solo abrazarla para que se calme .

Dos horas después

Serena:(abre los ojos)

En ese momento serena no grita sino solo se queda viendo a ash porque pensó de que había perdido la pelea pero ella vio el lugar y observo de que estaba en el centro pokemon y solo se alegro….

Serena:(pensando)gracias a arceus que solo fue un sueño

Ash:(abrazando mas a serena,y hablando entre sueños)se..serena no te ale…alejes de mi

En ese momento a serena se le aparecen los recuerdos de como beso por primera vez a ash y apenas soporta el dolor ya que el dolor que sentía se comparaba con el dolor de como si una casa te cayera pero logro soportarlo…..

Serena:(pensando)ash me beso?

En ese momento a la tal imaginación de serena solo le provoco un sonrojo que le dejo pensando muchas otras cosas mas pero en ese instante….

Ash:(despertando)buenos días serena

Serena:buenos días ash(pensando)talvez pueda preguntarle si me beso?

Ash:um? Que pasa serena?

Serena:ah?na…nada(se sonroja)

Ash:bien vamos a practicar tienes que esforzarte para ganarme como tu premio además soy de ti ¿verdad?

Serena al recordar lo que dijo solo le dio un gran sonrojo en su cara que le sacara una risa a ash y en ese momento ash se fue a cambiar al baño y…...

Serena:(pensando en voz alta)será que me gusta el?(N.A:saben de que serena no recuerda nada y si no lo saben lean desde el principio)

Ash:te escuche¡(diciendo desde el baño)

Después de unos cuantos minutos los dos se cambian ;ash estaba con una chaqueta azul , una polera roja , unos jeans celestes y unos zapatos negros, serena estaba con su blusa negra . su falda roja, ellos decidieron ir a practicar con el fenekkin de serena y el pikachu de ash.

15 minutos después

Ellos habían llegado a un bosque verde con flores de distintos colores y llegando ellos empezaron a practicar en todo desde lo mas básico hasta lo mas difícil

Después de 2 horas de practica

Ellos estaban descansando en debajo de un árbol mientras que pikachu y fenekkin estaban jugando por ahí y serena decide hacer la pregunta a ash….

Serena:(timida)ash te gusta alguien?

Ash:(extrañado)um? Porque la pregunta?

Serena:(roja)solo por curiosidad

Ash:bueno la persona que me gusta no se acuerda de mi pero estoy peleando para que ella se acuerde de mi , pero ella es una persona de ojos azules , tiene una voluntad positiva y nunca se rinde.

En ese momento ella estaba pensando en muchas personas pero en ninguna de ellas miette asi que decidio en no darse por vencido y en ese momento vio de que esa persona que le gustaba a ash era ella ….

Ash:y la conoces?

Serena:si

En ese momento serena se acordó todo lo que se había olvidado desde como al conquisto hasta el momento en que le había dado un beso y solo le dio un tierno beso a aquella persona la cual era su novio y que siempre le había protegido sin pedir nada a cambio …..despues de ese beso ellos se juraron asi mismos de que nadie los separaría , pero en ese momento ellos vieron a una persona detrás de los arbustos y se asomaron y vieron a miette llorando entre papeles escritos unos diciendo de como deshacerse de serena y otros como conquistar a ash y…..

Ash:hola miette ¿Qué es esto?

Miette:(llorando)que te importa¡

En esos instante ella salio corriendo de esa parte llorando

Ash:creo que la batalla se cancelo no? ¿mi amor?

Serena:si

Ash:bien,vamos al centro?

Serena:(asintiendo)bien, y no te preocupa miette?

Ash:no porque, además tu eres la que mas me importa

Serena:en serio ash?

Ash:si

Después de eso ellos dos volvieron al centro se reunieron con sus amigos y cuando empezó el campeonato para el campeón de kalos y reina de kalos ellos fueron y con el apoyo mutuo de cada uno ganaron las coronas de campeón y reina de kalos pero la pregunta que pasa después?

Bueno aquí acaba el fic ,bueno ya se que diran de que es muy corto es que no tenia mi brazo derecho para que me ayudara asi que solo les digo de que los nuevos capítulos de este fic serán con el titulo de ´´un nuevo desafio de padres´´ bueno los dejo con la pensativa de si me dejaran reviews bueno bye a todos y ya saben sin reviews no tengo su apoyo pero si no quieren no los obligo TT_TTbye


End file.
